


Jealous

by amyfortuna



Series: Jealous/Lead You On [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-01
Updated: 1999-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn figures out how Eomer feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

“You saved her life.”

It wasn’t really me, but he didn’t have to know that.

“I know. It wasn’t difficult.”

“Not—difficult? Then by all the Valar, what was it?” He pulled me back to look him in the eyes. I smiled at his youthful enthusiasm. There were some things he had no idea about.

“It was…inspired.”

I saw wonder, and a bit of fear, flash over his face. I was familiar with it, a man living with Elves gets used to seeing strange things happen.

To my surprise, he changed the subject completely.

“Why can’t you love her?”

Love Eowyn? I couldn’t love her. Didn’t want to. Even if Arwen had never existed. But of course I couldn’t tell him that. So I told the truth, just not the true truth.

“I’m betrothed.”

That hadn’t occurred to him. I probably looked like the last person in the world to have a girl waiting for me.

“To who?”

I almost laughed out loud. Did he realize how jealous he sounded?

“Arwen Evenstar. Daughter of Elrond,” I said, watching him carefully. “I doubt you’ve ever heard of her.”

I could see the wheels turning in his mind. He hadn’t heard of her.

“Does Eowyn know?”

With those words, he pulled his hand away from me like he had just realized he was touching a snake, or more likely, the man his sister was in love with.

It had to be answered, little as I wanted to say anything at all about Eowyn’s fatal attraction to me.

“I think she does. I tried to get it across. At Dunharrow.”

His face went cold, he stared at me questioningly, filled with intent. I wouldn’t be able to hide much, would I?

“At Dunharrow?” He asked it, but not really, trying not to want to know. By the Valar, the man was jealous.

“You didn’t…?”

Well, what was I supposed to say, ‘your sister threw herself at me just about half a dozen times that evening, but all I wanted was a cuddle-session with my soon-to-be-dead lover?’

Yeah, that would work.

“Nothing happened between us. I would never do that to a woman.”

“Do what?” Jealous, jealous, jealous…..

Valar, he wants me….

“Make promises I could not keep. Lead her on and toss her aside. I never would. I couldn’t.” And those words were calculated to bring out any desire he might be hiding.

He took the bait, seized me, kissed me.

“Would you do it to me? Lead me on and toss me aside?”

Laughing, I pulled him against me. Jealousy is good sometimes. My Halbarad was dead, but this man was everything I could have dreamed of, for tonight at least.

“Lead you on, yes. Toss you aside, never.”


End file.
